tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Morphin Extended Version
1.Mighty Morphin Extended Version 2.Plot 3.Green Ranger 4.Red Ranger 5.Blue Ranger 6.White Aquitian Ranger 7.Yellow Ranger 8.Pink Ranger 9.Episodes & Titles To Be Added 10.Notes Mighty Morphin Extended Version Plot The show revolves around a group of five "teenagers with attitude" that would become the first team of Power Rangers on Earth, led by their mentor Zordon and his robotic assistant Alpha 5 against the evil witch Rita Repulsa and her minions, who were accidentally freed from their confinement on the moon where Zordon previously defeated them 10,000 years before the series. Over the course of the show, Rita would be aided by Lord Zedd, the self-proclaimed "Emperor of Evil" and later Rita's husband, Rito Revolto, Rita's incompetent brother who at first managed to destroy the Thunderzords and the Ranger's powers, and Master Vile, Rita's father, who forced them to find new powers after losing their old ones. Green Ranger Green Ranger - Michael Oliver Ranger Designation: Green Ranger Weapons: Dragon Dagger Gear: Wrist Communicator, Power Morpher with Power Coin, Dragon Shield Zords: Dragonzord Red Ranger Red Ranger - Peter Ford Ranger Designation: Red Ranger Weapons: Power Sword, Blade Blaster Gear: Wrist Communicator, Power Morpher with Power Coin, Metallic Armor, Red Shark Cycle Zords: Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, Red Dragon Thunderzord Blue Ranger Blue Ranger - Theo James Ranger Designation: Blue Power Ranger Weapons: Power Lance, Blade Blaster Gear: Wrist Communicator, Power Morpher with Power Coin, Metallic Armor, Blue Shark Cycle Zords: Triceratops Dinozord, Unicorn Thunderzord White Aquitian Ranger White Aquitian Ranger - Lindsey Willows Ranger Designation: White Aquitian Ranger Weapons: Sword, Blaster Gear: White Battle Borg coin Zords: White Battle Borg, White Shogun Zord Yellow Ranger Yellow Ranger - Marnie Piper Ranger Designation: Yellow Ranger Weapons: Power Daggers, Blade Blaster Gear: Wrist Communicator, Power Morpher with Power Coin, Metallic Armor, Yellow Shark Cycle Zords: Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, Griffin Thunderzord Pink Ranger Pink Ranger - Nikki Goodall Ranger Designation: Pink Ranger Weapons: Power Bow, Blade Blaster Gear: Wrist Communicator, Power Morpher with Power Coin, Metallic Armor, Pink Shark Cycle Zords: Pterodactyl Dinozord, Firebird Thunderzord Episodes & Titles To Be Added Episode 1- Episode 2- Episode 3- Episode 4- Episode 5- Episode 6- Notes Michael morphed into the Green Ranger and fought the Power Rangers, defeating them in a couple of battles. Mike was given the Sword of Darkness to finish off the Rangers, but Peter defeated Green Ranger in combat and destroyed the Sword of Darkness, releasing the spell over Mike, making him the newest Power Ranger. Green Ranger's power weapon is the Dragon Dagger, which doubles as a flute and plays music to summon the Dragonzord. As Green Ranger, Michael gained enhanced strength, speed, and durability as well as limited energy projection. Green Ranger also wore a special shield around his chest which protected him from many attacks. Strong and fearless, Peter is the former Red Ranger and original leader of the Power Rangers. To Peter went the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin, giving him the power of the Tyrannosaurus, and control of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Red Ranger's power weapon is the Power Sword, a powerful weapon with a razor sharp edge. His weapon combined with the others to form the Power Blaster. As Red Ranger, Jason gained enhanced strength, speed, and durability. Red Ranger for a special mission in which 10 Red Rangers joined forces to stop the Machine Empire from destroying Earth with Serpentera. Theo is one of the original five teenagers chosen by Zordon to defend the planet from the forces of Rita Repulsa. As the Blue Ranger, Theo fought well against Putties and Tengas, and saved the Power Rangers on numerous occasions with devices that he created. To Theo went the Triceratops Power Coin, giving him the power of the Triceratops, and control of the Triceratops Dinozord. Blue Ranger's power weapon is the Power Lance, which can separate into two halves. His weapon combined with the others to form the Power Blaster. As Blue Ranger, Theo gained enhanced strength, speed, and durability as well as limited energy projection. Lindsey is the White Aquitian Ranger of the team labelled on Earth the "Alien Rangers". She is the leader of the team, and always looking out for her soldiers. Aquitians are an aquatic species, and need the pure water of Aquitar to survive. They cannot stay long on Earth without sufficient and proper rehydration. Unmorphed, Lindsey is capable of energy projection. She can shoot a blue liquid-like substance which creates strong gusts of wind and energy fields. Morphed, Lindsey has heightened strength, durability, and agility. She commands the White Battle Borg, and her weapons include a laser pistol and a sword. Lindsey is also capable of long distance and line of sight teleportation. Marnie is a quiet, spiritual, and honourable person. She believes in a fair fight, and has practiced the Mantis style of Kung Fu. Although quiet and reserved, Marnie is very strong willed and courageous. To Marnie went the Sabretooth Tiger Power Coin, giving her the power of the Sabretooth Tiger, and control of the Sabretooth Tiger Dinozord. Yellow Ranger's power weapon is the Power Daggers, powerful blades used for defense and for throwing. Her weapons combined with the others to form the Power Blaster. As Yellow Ranger, Marnie gained enhanced strength, speed, and durability. Nicole was one of the five Rangers originally chosen by Zordon to protect the Earth against Rita Repulsa. She was given the Pterodactyl Power Coin and ability to morph into the Pink Ranger. To Nikki went the Pterodactyl Power Coin, giving her the power of the Pterodactyl, and control of the Pterodactyl Dinozord. Pink Ranger's power weapon is the Power Bow, which can shoot either normal or energized arrows. Her weapon combined with the others to form the Power Blaster. As Pink Ranger, Nikki gained enhanced strength, speed, and durability as well as limited energy projection.